ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Roger Doofenshmirtz (Duo-Franchise)
Roger Doofenshmirtz is a minor character-turned one of the main heroes in the Duo-Franchise. He was dethroned after Perry's apparent demise and the years that followed and is considered MIA four years later. His current condition and whereabouts are unknown. Biography Early Life Childhood Heinz repeated the following message: "Before Roger's birth, his parents were expecting a brand new baby girl, so they knitted dozens of dresses for their baby girl. But instead, Roger was born a boy, and so all his planned clothes were given to his brother, Heinz, and he was forced to wear them. According to Heinz, Roger was his mother's favorite child growing up. This made Heinz, who had enough on his plate with being forced to dress as a lawn gnome, even more miserable. Roger was always the "goody-two shoes" type, and carried this trait to adulthood. It is also known that Roger was and is a very good kickball player, and since his mother loved kickball, he had all his mother's love when Heinz was completely neglected. While it seems that Roger knows that his mother despises his older sibling, and seems to enjoy seeing himself being loved by everybody (and, sometimes, seen his brother humilliated in public); Roger appears to have a deep sibling love for Heinz himself unlike his other relatives. This is notable in an episode where Heinz painted a lovely amazing painting and Roger ruined it; Roger feels bad about it and even goes forth to spending the city's fundings to reproduce a replica of the painting for Heinz. Sadly Heinz, trying revenge, ruins the replica. This may seem that He only likes when Doof fails for been evil not because he hates him." His message went viral and it was there to stay. Rise to Presidency The discovery of the local story that was perceived by the public as "popular" drove the government into an awestruck state. They eventually made the decision to declare Linden City to be made out of a damaged city. As a result of the same events happening in Danville, Roger Doofenshmirtz revealed himself and was easily able to seize political dominance. Life under False Identity Entering Political Terms After his fake story has been covered, Roger was awarded the Key to the City of Danville. Heinz plotted to cover Roger in pigeon poop at the ceremony to ruin the event, but was thwarted by Perry and the ceremony went flawlessly. After this, Roger was elected mayor of Danville. Feeling wronged, Heinz decided to build his own evil land, known as Doofania. Not Above the Rules It is hinted that Roger cares more about his popularity than the lives of Danville's citizens, as he was worried that people would blame him for Khaka Peü Peü attacking Danville, yet he didn't seem at all concerned that people's lives were at stake. Awarding at Danville Roger also received the Drusselsteinian Favorite Son Award from Princess Baldegunde and to add to the effect he was re-elected for 4 years (repeatively). However his power wasn't strong enough as his Samaritan career is questioned when the Furious Five is disbanded and Penny Pepper temporarily burns the Figure-Men's bridges with Linden City leaving the denizens of San Francisco as their only allies. Rescuing by the Furious Five Veterans Despite maintaining his clean image to the public, Roger meets trouble from civil unrest when the Earth has been moved away from the Sun to an early autumn (thanks to to Heinz's latest -inator). Roger attempts to appease the citizens by offering advice to wear warmer clothes to combat the situation, but none of the citizens are happy by this and they decided to storm City Hall to steal Roger's sweater that he's wearing, much to his dismay. Fortunately, Perry rescues him by putting him on top of City Hall to escape from the angry citizens, but Roger doesn't know how to get down. Because of Roger's so-called absence, this allowed Heinz and his group of villains called L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to take over City Hall by force. However, Heinz's rival Aloyse von Roddenstein takes the opportunity to exploit this by taking over as the new leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and announcing that he will send the Earth into a new Ice Age with his new -inizor if L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s demands won't be met, something which starts to terrify everyone (even Heinz is completely disgusted by this). As such, Roger remained stuck on the top of City Hall, even after L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. is defeated and Roddenstein is arrested for his crimes. Epidemic of Fire During the unveiling of Danville's first tower, Roger is hosting the dedication ceremony, which was next to Heinz's building. Heinz comes up with another -inator that will turn Roger into a repulsive being, but even though Heinz succeeds in firing the inator at Roger, a power surge has struck the -inator before it fired, accidentally turning Roger into a zombie-like version of Heinz. This horrifies everyone, including Heinz himself, who is now upset by this turn of events. This also resulted an epidemic in which anyone gets touched by a Doof zombie will become one, and being extremely regretful for letting this happen, Heinz aids several kids to use the water from the water tower to turn everyone back to normal to no avail as though Roger is turned back to normal, through the epidemic affecting the entire city, he is no longer welcome in his home. Destruction of his Career Though Roger manages to maintain his role as Mayor, it all changed when Heinz used his latest -inator to build the Tri-Governor's Mansion on top of City Hall so that he can run for Tri-Governor in the upcoming election. After the election is over, Roger is about to publicly announce the results, only to find out in horror that Heinz has obtained enough votes to win (since he was the sole candidate running unopposed). Roger is now upset that he has to answer for Heinz as the first Tri-Governor. Meeting the Bots and Aftermath Linden City Relocation He is relocated to Linden City and elected mayor of the city though he is still in danger of defaming. He later is questioned through villain attacks throughout the first half of the 10th Grade Arc. Sensei Yang is a perfect example as he manipulates many lives and his death kickstarts the beginning of his defaming through the Group's crimes and past actions. Worsening Defame Things get worse in the second half of In Too Deep. Then the Pahkitew Civil War changes everything and Silas planned through the defeat of Princess Fragrance by accusing Ice Bear of betrayal. The Myles Bots, however, managed to not only stop Silas but when the next events were going to not make it easy Arachnimorph went back in time and erased an incident from history. It was not enough to heal the damage brought upon Zachary and his near-incarceration was enough to prompt the start of his discredit. Abolished He is argued about by most civilians that he is not to blame for the tragic events but Dewey's stress and Randy Noodman's apparent rampage at a boat driven by Remington was the last straw and he was abolished as the Mayor of Linden City. He would eventually meet Zachary Delightful and the Myles Bots. Loss of Fortune Roger Doofenshmirtz was once a substitute for the temporary comatose Gale Griffin until incidents revolving around Zachary, Turtle Bandana and Fountain (Supervision also is shown due to being a new member) appeared. the trio try to catch a crooked druggie, but they cause so much ruckus and damage, that his family loses their trust in him. After that he loses his job which leads him to have little money, and thus his popularity status from the "in-crowd" plummets. Roger blames his misfortunes on the Myles Bots, thus dedicating himself to hunting down any known superhero for the rest of his life. End of Mayorship Luckily, that didn't last long and he immediately resumes his status as the mayor of Linden City after Zachary initiates the Duo-Franchise incarnation of Peck, later Meeko and a 2017 newcomer with seniority into the team while Black Ranger avenges the deaths of everyone Speed and Ze Clock have killed by destroying Speed and arresting Ze Clock while Zachary himself permanently destroys Grizzly. Though dead, however, Speed's death assured the freedom of a villainous netherworld spirit and, together with the now-fallen Sanjay Patel and the charismatic attempts of Penny Rolling, Roger is sent to Riverark Creamatory for four years if not life after Jimmy outright frames him for the chaos invoked on the town since Speed's apparent rampage. With Double G taking his place as mayor (despite the events of the Baby Hater skit), Roger would remain in the mental asylum for the rest of his life. Becoming Hero-Adjacent The Beginning of the End Following an apparent disintegration from Perry's family, he comes to believe that Zachary is really an evil scientist out to destroy him and his loved ones (a misunderstanding that mirrors Sanjay's only to be portrayed more realistically and seriously) and tries to kill him. The simple incident spiraling into the start of Perry burning bridges with Zachary and the Myles Bot name causes Roger to be bailed out of prison and have his life sentence removed though he no longer is considered to be the mayor of the once-peaceful city as the city is convinced that Zachary is either dead or turned against his own alignment. His Own Right Zachary and the Flash decide to select an elite army of superheroes to help save the world from total destruction. Roger, being a man afraid of slander, agrees to join the team on the condition that he gets his name cleared up and is purged of his criminal record. Things go sour, however, when an evil bokor invokes a curse onto him and steals his memories as his human self as he is turned into the Duo-Franchise incarnation of Pascal and the latter's younger self thus losing his humanity. Worse, his slander has risen on a government level thanks to the treachery of the LCPD and its subsequent government branches. Determined to prove himself innocent and willing to go the distance to save the entire world from severe chaos and ruin, he joins the group alongside the now-reverted Silas Ramsbottom as the team's mission control. Four Years Later However, this was all in vain as the events that led up to his position were reset and Shelby was exposed and defeated by underwear-themed hero Captain Underpants and violence deity Ares. His final fate is unknown though it's likely that he either died, Weng into hiding or never was seen or heard from again. Personality and Traits Early on, he was more focused on his popularity than the safety of his denizens creating the blame on Roger for the disasters going on in the city. In a couple of moments, he wondered why people would do stuff like betray his trust only for his questions to be proven with arrogance. However, his descent into unpopularity begins to change him into a nicer, less egotistical person to the people around him, making new, better friends in a new school while looking upon his former "friends" with disdain and disgust. He also becomes more compassionate and caring, going from just wanting to get revenge on superheroes and/or bionic people like Zachary and the Myles Bots to endangering himself to protect Linden City from anomaly attacks. Sadly, he wound up being accused and turned into a competely heartbroken ex-hierarch no longer considered the mayor of Linden City but a menace to society after the villains destroy his reputation beyond repair. Trivia * He has yet to join the Myles Bots although his involvement in the season's plot may confirm this due to scrapped content showing him as a character named Marv. * He serves as the quaternary antagonist in the Carnaval Style as he is revealed to be Marv and only came after Zachary to thank him only for that to change. * The designer for Marv showed a redemption arc trailer to the audience implying that he may join the Myles Bots in the Christmas episode or somewhere within the last few minutes of Summer Edition 3. The former seems likely after Captain Underpants and Ares took his place in the episode Birthday Centennial. Category:Duo-Franchise Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:False Antagonists